Malentendidos y Holocaustos
by NuezYDulce
Summary: El hijo bastardo el favorito, y él, ejemplo de perfección, echo a un lado por su padre. El pequeño merecía un castigo, mínimo, perder a su primer amor. Aunque sabía que sus amigos Miroku y Kagura cobrarían venganza, había que arriesgarse.


**Advertencia:** Pido que se tome en cuenta que en el universo de Rumiko, a pesar de que los demonios se vean de una edad, realmente han pasado por muchos (en algunos casos de verdad muchos) años en el mundo, por lo que tienen la sabiduría de un anciano. Así que la madurez que tendrán será reflejada a los años humanos que tienen aquí.

No supe describir los ojos de Miroku, a veces se ven grises, a veces más azules, y a veces morados.

Y claro: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**

"–_blablabla–": pensamientos_

"Fic participante del concurso ¿Rosas y chocolates? ¡Olvídalo! Del foro: La Aldea Sengoku."

* * *

**Malentendidos y holocaustos.**

Un largo pasillo de alfombra roja, muy elegante y moderna, las paredes del edificio son de un azul grisáceo por lo que contrasta de forma evidente; al caminar, y llegar a una pequeña sala, puedes ver a dos jóvenes, que no hay que ser genio para saber que algún parentesco familiar han de tener, es decir, ¿A cuántos tipos de cabello plateado y ojos miel te encuentras a la semana? El que parece menor se nota impaciente, a pesar de estar abstraído en su consola portátil de videojuegos no deja de golpear ansiosamente el suelo con su pie; con su facha no da apariencia de ser alguien espectacular como para estar en una empresa tan importante, unos jeans rectos algo deshilachados, tenis de marca negros, y una camiseta roja. No, nada que le dé la finta del hijo del dueño del edificio; y así como la alfombra y la pared, el mayor y él contrastan, el mayor usa jeans negros con un corte más formal, una camisa de vestir blanca perfecta y pulcra, y de calzado lleva zapatos que, aunque casuales, son elegantes.

La secretaria teclea con rapidez en su computadora, a la vez contesta llamadas mientras sostiene el teléfono con su hombro, una agilidad digna de alguien que se ha esforzado años por conseguir su puesto; el teléfono suena una vez más y con un ademán casi extremo se levanta a abrir la puerta de cristal que separa aquella sala del resto del edificio.

–Bienvenido señor Kumo, el señor Inutaisho lo está esperando, pase por favor. – Tras una reverencia y volver a su lugar, la secretaria continuó su labor del día a día.

El señor Kumo tiene cara de psicótico, pero no deja de ser un galán, ese cabello negro y algo quebrado, esos ojos rojos -¿Será la junta de los hombres con aspecto poco usual?- , y ese traje que le queda tan bien, caminó hacia la puerta de madera con el letrero "Director", no sin antes guiñarle a la secretaria y lograr un sonrojo de parte de ella – Tú puedes llamarme Naraku preciosa –, y con una risilla de villano de telenovela entró al fin a la oficina, cerrando la puerta en la cara de su joven acompañante.

– ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡No se supone que en el día de" lleva a tu hijo al trabajo" me dejes abandonada en la maldita sala! ¿Me oyes? Ah, ya verás cuando sea libre de ti imbécil… – Ninguna respuesta, y la chica se sentó resignada con los brazos cruzados al lado del peliplata menor, fijo su vista en la pantalla y sonrió. –Hola Inuyasha, ¿aún andas en ese nivel? Yo sí soy una verdadera asesina de zombis, es más, si quieres te puedo decir con detalle en donde están ocultas las mejoras de armas –. Ojos rojos iguales a los de su padre, cabello lacio, largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, atado en una coleta y decorado por una pluma, una falda recta hasta debajo de las rodillas en color vino, una camisa de vestir blanca de manga larga y zapatos de piso negros.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada de su juego para mirar con molestia a la recién llegada – Oh Kagura, por favor, te recuerdo que a pesar de que ambos tenemos 14 yo soy mucho más valiente y que yo te ayudé a ti a escaparte el otro día para ir al festival zombi… – Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se tapó la boca; eso de andar delatando a tu amiga no es leal, miró de un lado a otro topándose con la mirada de su hermano mayor, quién, indiferente lo barrió y continuó viendo a la ventana, después miró a la secretaria, que fingió cerrar un cierre en su boca . Por fin pudo destapar su boca.

– Debes tener más cuidado con lo que se te sale decir, idiota. – Kagura suspiro.

– Ya, ya, además nadie escuchó, la lápida de aquí en frente no habla con nadie, no tiene amigos.

– Cierto, tu hermano a pesar de ser tan guapo no cruza palabra casi con nadie.

Su hermano mayor los miró con disgusto, y de respuesta obtuvo una risa de ambos menores, ¿Por qué su padre no pudo traerlo sólo a él? Así no tendría que soportar al infantil de su hermano; aunque, si lo pensaba bien, eso significaba que estaría solo con la bruja ojirubí, otra infantil obsesionada con los zombis que siempre se la pasaba hablando y hablando, y, que al parecer era invulnerable a su "ley del hielo". Quizá, había sido mejor así como estaban las cosas, de todas formas Kagura se la pasaba pegada a su hermano "–Quizá le gusta–", y es una pesada insoportable.

– Vamos Sesshomaru, deberías intentar ser más agradable, como Inuyasha, y así quizá y hasta me fijaría en ti – Kagura sonrió socarronamente mientras se abrazaba al cuello de Inuyasha fingiendo amor –tres años de diferencia no impedirían nuestra relación, lástima que seas tan imbécil –, y de nuevo estallaron las risas.

– Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes – Sesshomaru se levantó y caminó hacia el baño de ese piso, estaba harto, siempre que esos dos se juntaban era lo mismo, era casi peor que cuando su hermano estaba con Miroku, otro de sus amigos, sólo porque ellos dos no lo podían molestar como lo hacía cuando estaba Kagura, por alguna razón siempre era lo mismo.

Con Sesshomaru ya lejos, Kagura soltó su agarre del cuello de su amigo – Tu hermano sigue siendo un pesado, así ni siquiera dan ganas de perdonarlo, es un idiota.

Inuyasha regresó la mirada a su juego, aunque seguía frunciendo el ceño – Sí, nunca lo voy a perdonar, me hizo pasar un ridículo enorme con Emi hace un año, resulta que desde entonces ella está enamorada de él.

– Lo sé, eso no tiene nombre, eso no se le hace a un hermano, el muy maldito, yo tampoco lo voy a perdonar, recuerdo que ese día lloraste como niña y Miroku y yo no sabíamos cómo hacer que te callaras.

Inició una discusión sobre quién era más llorón, después de un rato Sesshomaru volvió pero tuvo suerte de que los más jóvenes siguieran en su pelea. Unas horas después y ya con los ánimos calmados -debido a que la chica también había llevado su consola portátil- salieron los adultos de la oficina, se despidieron satisfechos con un saludo de manos y partieron con sus respectivos hijos a sus casas. Vaya que el día se fue rápido.

* * *

Viernes, 7:30 pm, casa de los Kuma.

– Veamos, ya llevo todo lo que una buena cazadora de zombis improvisada debe llevar, _"_–_Menos las armas_–_",_ ya estoy lista para la gran aventura – Kagura cerró su mochila, hoy llevaba puesto un bonito pantalón color vino que además parecía cómodo, sus zapatos de piso negros y una blusa también negra sin mangas. Se había quedado de ver con sus amigos en las afueras del panteón, hoy irían a buscar zombis, ya se le había hecho tarde, pero bueno, una dama siempre se da a desear un poco.

– ¿A dónde vas Kagura? No tengo registro sobre que tengas algún permiso para hoy – Una fría y monótona voz se escuchó en la casa, en la pantalla de la televisión de Kagura apareció la imagen de una niña albina sin expresión alguna.

– "_Maldito sistema de seguridad súper moderno"_ Vamos K.A.N.N.A revisa bien, ahí debe estar – Kagura se agachó rápidamente y debajo de su cama desconectó un par de claves. – Sé una buena chica y duerme un poco, ¿quieres?

– Kagura… – La pantalla cambió lentamente su imagen hasta dejar ver una película sobre muertos vivientes, la dueña de la habitación apagó el televisor y saltó por la ventana hacia su libertad. Ya iba camino a reunirse con sus compañeros en ese holocausto zombi.

* * *

7:25 pm, Panteón "Hoshizora", mausoleos de lujo.

" _Irasue Yamanashi_

_1972-2002_

_Como estrella fugaz iluminaste nuestras vidas,_

_recuerdo de tu esposo e hijo._

_Porque está escrito que una madre vela por su hijo,_

_esté en donde esté."_

Flores azules dentro de un jarrón de mármol porque eran sus favoritas, ningún tipo de rezo porque ella nunca se lo hubiera exigido, y la cita mensual cumplida sin falta.

Era una mujer hermosa, sin duda, era inteligente y exitosa, era joven… ¿Por qué entonces se había ido tan de repente? Si es que existía un Dios, era un maldito. Además de quitarle a la mujer que dejó de ejercer una magnifica carrera, sólo para dedicarse al cien a él, permitió que su padre le fuera infiel y como si eso no bastara, procreara un hijo que resulta ser el favorito para todo; al parecer a Inutaisho le importaba poco que se esforzara en todo -realmente se le daba bastante bien sin demasiado esfuerzo- , que fuera el mejor de clase, el mejor en deportes, que todas las chicas que lo veían se fijaban en él, o mínimo sentían una pequeña atracción momentánea, lo único importante era Inuyasha y lo mucho que parecía necesitar su atención y guía paterna. Por eso, el pequeño se merecía al menos perder algo, por insignificante que fuera, por ejemplo, su primer amor: Fue realmente fácil que la tal Emi se fijara en él, siendo sincero ni siquiera tuvo que hacer algo, y si se volvía aún más sincero, fue algo que sucedió sin que él lo planeara, durante un tiempo incluso sintió remordimiento -aunque no fuera su culpa estar en ese lugar, él sólo le llevaba el almuerzo que el muy estúpido olvidó y su padre le obligó a llevarle-, remordimiento que se esfumó en cuanto Inuyasha y sus amigos, incluida la bruja ojirubí que resultaba ser hermosa, perdón, horrorosamente molesta, le empezaron a gastar bromas y a joderlo siempre que podían. Sí, un montón de hechos desafortunados…

Estaba solo, tenía como refugio un mausoleo y nada más, se quedaba sentado mirando al vacío durante horas, a veces observaba las estatuas de ángeles con armaduras y espadas que se supone cuidaban de la tumba de su madre, sí, claro ¿Y dónde estaban antes de que ella entrara en esa maldita fosa? Ahora se podía escuchar con total claridad el silencio, el sonido del viento jugando con las hojas de los árboles, algún llanto por que alguien acababa de ser enterrado, era relajador, justo lo que necesitaba después de tanto estrés, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Sol se ocultó, no entendía cómo ni en qué momento; él nunca se quedaba dormido así, y menos tan tranquilo, estuvo incluso a punto de maldecir a su madre, pero obviamente era imposible que ella tuviera algo que ver. Observó el lugar, a juzgar por la presencia de la Luna era fácil adivinar que era bastante tarde, el cementerio debía estar cerrado ya; aun así permanecía inmutable, un brinco con su agilidad no era nada complicado, en un rato estaría en casa.

– ¡Ayuda! – Esa voz la conocía, ¿A tal grado habían llegado las bromas que alucinaba su voz?

– ¡Alguien, por favor! Aún hay personas aquí – Confirmado, eso no era alucinación, era real, y por lo visto estaba en apuros, ella y quizá su hermano y el otro ¿Cómo se llamaba? Taraku, Rinoku, algo así; Kagura necesitaba ayuda, quizá así podría cobrarse de todo y dejarla ahí.

Sí, quizá, pero su caballerosidad se lo impedía, por lo que, sin darse cuenta ya iba a donde el sonido lo llevaba.

* * *

La aventura iba bien, estaba siendo realmente aburrido, no habían encontrado nada más que, bueno, muertos que en realidad lo estaban, las tumbas estaban todas bien selladas, y en el área económica las tumbas que sólo eran montículos de tierra no mostraban rastro de que alguien hubiera salido de ahí o que al menos lo hubiera intentado, las únicas huellas eran de animales y de algunas personas que desconsideradamente pasaban sobre la tierra. Después de su patético día de "cacería" lo único que les quedaba era regresar con las cabezas bajas a casa.

– Inuyasha, te dije que no había encontrado ningún rastro de actividad extraña en esta área, que solamente había estafado a los niños para darles amuletos de protección – Un chico pelinegro, de ojos grises, aspecto atractivo y que vestía con una camisa polo violeta y pantalón negro, caminaba junto a su mejor amigo.

– Ya lo sé, tan sólo quería comprobar que el área estaba despejada, además, es bueno empezar por aquí, que nos queda cerca antes de ir a otra ciudad – Inuyasha caminaba desinteresado con los brazos detrás de la nuca, iba al frente de su pequeño grupo, estaba aburrido, tanto que miraba con desinterés a su alrededor, sabiendo que no encontraría nada.

– De haber sabido que escaparía sólo para esto nunca habría salido de casa, tú y Miroku son unos idiotas Inuyasha – Los chicos iban juntos, pero ella iba algo despegada, siempre distante de todos, estaba ahí pero podía irse en cualquier momento. Iba tan distraída que no notó cuando chocó contra una pequeña estatua; un golpe seco en la cabeza y no supo más, alcanzó a escuchar gritos de dolor a su lado, pero no sentía el propio, había caído al interior de una fosa, se suponía que eso debía doler, pero ahora sólo sentía el peso de sus párpados.

Pasaron quizá unas dos horas, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero cuando Kagura despertó, notó -además de un gran dolor de cabeza- que había anochecido, buscó a su lado a sus amigos, por el sonido que recordaba de antes de caer, ellos también deberían de haber resbalado, pero no los encontró, no era difícil salir de ese agujero, por suerte era poco profundo y había unas raíces que la ayudaron a subir.

– ¡Miroku! ¡Inuyasha! ¿En dónde están? Chicos, por favor, esto ya no es divertido. Salgan de ahí – Estaba nerviosa, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, asustada; caminó un poco, sin alejarse de en donde había caído, con la esperanza de encontrar a sus compañeros. Echó un vistazo a otra de las fosas listas para recibir un cadáver al día siguiente, lo que encontró la llenó de miedo: Una mano sobresalía de unas tablas y demás pedazos de madera, y además, ¡Se movía! La mano estaba pálida y llena de lodo – ¡Un zombi! – Esos idiotas la habían dejado sola, y había perdido sus cosas para defenderse en "esta situación", sin más que poder hacer corrió como loca, topándose en el camino con horribles ruidos, sombras que ella juraría que la querían tomar y raptar para llevarla a quién sabe dónde, desmembrarla y tomar su cerebro en caldo. Qué horror, una chica tan joven, inteligente, guapa y valiente no merecía una muerte así; gritó mientras caminaba sin rumbo, el lugar era enorme, y ya daba igual por donde anduviera, igual necesitaba que alguien la sacara de ahí.

Agudizó su oído para escuchar unas pequeñas rocas moverse, obviamente no solas, se recargó en un árbol pero mantuvo su pose recta y segura, algo se acercaba, más y más, unos ojos brillaron, a mayor altura que los de ella o los de sus amigos, retuvo aire de forma involuntaria y cuando la presencia fue iluminada por la luz de la Luna, al fin pudo volver a respirar tranquila – Sesshomaru, eres tú – de pronto la curiosidad asaltó su mente –, ¿Pero qué haces aquí, y a esta hora?

No obtuvo más que una mirada indiferente, Sesshomaru le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar – Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí.

– No necesito tu ayuda para salir de aquí – Afirmó con seguridad y se cruzó de brazos. No era momento para esas tonterías, así lo único que lograría era quedarse ahí hasta que alguien la encontrara a la mañana siguiente –probablemente zombificada- , pero la ponía nerviosa estar sola con él, y aunque no lo quisiera, soltaba puras idioteces. Hizo ademán de comenzar a caminar detrás de él, pero una punzada de dolor le invadió el cuerpo, al parecer, la adrenalina que había experimentado le dio fuerzas para llegar hasta ahí, pero ahora que se había relajado, el efecto se había ido. Levantó su blusa y notó enorme moretones, al parecer la caída sí había dolido.

– Si te vas a mover que sea rápido – Giró un poco el rostro para poder verla, y notó las marcas en su cuerpo "– desvergonzada–", ella apenada bajó su blusa e intentó caminar erguida hacia él. Observó sus gestos de dolor, y su estado, se notaba lastimaba, sin saber por qué, retrocedió lentamente hacia ella, con su brazo derecho rodeó su cintura y la cargó. – ¿Venías sola?

– Venía con Miroku y tu hermano – Sabía que estaba sonrojada, pero trató de ignorarlo.

– ¿En dónde están?

– Me dejaron sola – Sesshomaru se mostró indiferente, pero sabía que su medio hermano a pesar de ser un imbécil, era incapaz de abandonar a una mujer, y menos si era su amiga, y menos si era la maldita que podía ser su novia. Un pinchazo de molestia momentáneo lo picó.

– Dime qué pasó.

Después de un resumen de los eventos, él no pudo evitarse detenerse y mirarla con lo que ella juraría era burla – ¿La mano de un zombi dices? Te mostraré a tus zombis y más vale que sea rápido.

Estaban por llegar pero el silencio la seguía asustando – ¿Recuerdas que antes del incidente con Emi yo te dije que me gustabas? – Él no le respondió, pero ella sabía que podía continuar – Era verdad, y sigues igual de lindo, eres inteligente, el mejor en tus clases y además eres muy guapo; es una lástima que seas tan idiota – Intento por romper el silencio número diez sin evidencia de éxito, al menos ahora no se sentía con miedo, se sentía incómoda que puede que fuera peor pero le daba alegría haberse desahogado un poco. Su incomodidad era porque, puede que ella no fuera de esas niñas ridículas que creían en cuentos de hadas, pero casi se podía sentir como la princesa rescatada por su príncipe-aunque no la llevaran de la forma más delicada que podía existir; joder, tenía dos brazos, que no usara sólo uno-, suspiró en su ensoñación y su sostuvo con fuerza del brazo que la rodeaba.

– Hay que sacar a tus amigos de ahí y después salir todos de aquí – Señaló la fosa de los "zombis" y la dejó recostada en el suelo –, voy a bajar por ellos.

Kagura sonrió, ya era hora de hacer las paces, y sabía que sus amigos también creerían lo mismo – Por cierto, es bastante tonto que creyeras que eran zombis.

– ¡Idiota! – Le lanzó una piedra que él atrapó con rapidez.

– Consideraré esto, y lo que dijiste hace un rato.

Ella lo miró confusa, sin entender lo que decía, él prefirió ignorarla, debía sacar de su entierro al par de cazadores de zombis que quedaban lo más pronto posible, aunque sabía que no podía pasar de un par de golpes y una probable claustrofobia a futuro. Ya después ajustaría cuentas con la bruja ojirubí por sus malditas bromas, oh, y a Miroku, porque era el único de su grupito capaz de idear molestarlo de esa forma, era el único que podía notar esas cosas; en fin, ya lo pagarían…

**¿Fin?**

* * *

Breen, escribí esto solo porque no pude decir NO a tu invitación, así que te pido disculpas si es malo.

También quiero aclarar que no habrá continuación, este es el único capítulo, a lo mucho haré una secuela.

Cuando estaba escribiendo esto descubrí que me hubiera gustado más hacer la historia en capítulos, por lo que me vi forzada a cortar y resumir lo que surgía en mi mente, aun así me esforcé en no hacer acelerada la trama. Gracias por leer, y los reviews se agradecen.

Dense una vuelta por el foro "La aldea Sengoku" les va a gustar.


End file.
